Into The Cave
by FalloutTomorrow
Summary: The Courier and her new companion, explore the Mojave they stumble across a cave and have some naughty fun. (Contains Sex)


_Hannah was starting to get aroused by all the killing that was going on, the trill excited her it made her want something big and deep in her hot wet hole but she would have to wait till the killing was over. Hannah and her super mutant companion Marcus stumbled across a small nest of cazador's while roaming around the Mojave and thought it would be fun to kill them plus a bit of practise that they didn't need. Marcus took care of the one lonely yet rather large cazador outside of the cave it must have been the alpha male guarding the entrance. Once they got past the narrow access to the cave they seen only a few cazador's flying around "Bang! Bang! Bang!" Hannah fired a couple of shots from her gun into a cazador's head making it hit the ground instantly as for Marcus he liked using his sledge hammer and smacking the cazador's till they were a thin gooey paste. After they had killed all the creatures they seen Hannah decided it would be a good idea to use the cave as a safe spot to rest for a couple of days. The cave was hidden, dry and out of the windy weather so no dirt or sand would cover them in their sleep also it would help keep the fire going. _

_Marcus got rid the cazador's while Hannah got the fire started towards the back of the small rounded cave, as Marcus sat down beside Hannah the fire began to grow and crackle in the dim cave. They sat in silence for awhile Marcus could smell her scent and he knew that all this fighting got her wet, normally Hannah would go off on a walk when she was this aroused and Marcus had always acknowledged why. While Hannah would be on her walk Marcus would often masturbate stoking his enormous moss green mutant cock it made him raging hard knowing that she was out there pleasing herself maybe even using her weapon as a toy hopefully without being loaded. Hannah had Benny's 9mm pistol "Maria" that she took off his freshly warm dead body after slitting his pretty boy throat in Caesar's Carmine red tent. The silence now became awkward between the two of them and Hannah had noticed the bulge in Marcus' massively torn pants, she wanted to reach down ever so badly and unbutton his pants freeing his cock so she could wrap her gentle delicate hands around his huge member and feel every bump she wanted to explore his body like a new place in the Mojave. _

_She was too nervous to make her move but Marcus saw her lingering eyes and with one swift move he laid her down onto her back whilst practical ripping her armour off. Hannah was ready for whatever he was going to do to her she needed it and it had been awhile since she was last with someone and that someone was Veronica. Things didn't go to well with her and Veronica after they started a sexual relationship, Veronica didn't trust Hannah to keep her filthy long toned legs shut while they were dating and she had every right to cause it was true Hannah couldn't stop fucking other people. She loved the feeling of a new person buried inside her making her drip with ecstasy and the excitement and passion the other person got from it made her want it even more._

_Hannah was in a trance as Marcus traced his large and thick fingers around her nipple giving them a squeeze and a flick every now an than Marcus stopped which caused Hannah to come out of her trance only to feel Marcus' mouth and hot tongue inhale her nipple and most of her breast due to his wide mouth. Hannah slammed her head into the ground and squealed with pleasure as he sucked and bit down on her soft perky nip whilst playing with her other breast rolling her nipple between his fingers. She felt his throbbing cock pressed against her pelvis and she wanted more than just her breast touched. _

_"Wait! Stop!" Pleaded Hannah "I want to feel you inside me!"_

_With that said Marcus got off her and pulled his pants down letting his monstrous cock fling up in the air for Hannah to see his glory. Marcus got down on his knees and speed her legs far apart as wide as she could get after he let Hannah appreciate his trophy that he was going to ram in her tight drenched pussy. He got close and pressed the head of his cock at her entrance they both knew it was going to hurt her in fact it was probably going to tear her apart he was that big but Hannah didn't care she wanted it in her no matter what. He pushed gently but firm into her vagina "AHH" came from Hannah's lips Marcus stopped in case it was too much for her to take. "Don't stop! Don't stop!" He proceeded to go on stretching her with every inch that went in she was so tight it was even uncomfortable for Marcus but the warmth of her made him want to go on. With the stretching and lubrication from her vagina it got easier with each thrust and no longer hurt Hannah anymore and Marcus was able to fuck her with ease. _

_Minutes later._

_"Harder! Fuck me harder!" Moaned Hannah._

_Marcus thrust harder slamming his mutant power driven cock into her now soaked gap as his balls smacked into her ass. _

_"AHH! AHH! AHH!" As he kept power driving her, drilling harder with each push._

_Marcus was quiet while he fucked her only making a few grunts here and there but he enjoyed what he was doing to her, he liked the fact he was destroying that tight pussy and that she had never been with someone so fucking huge that it could of split her in half. _

_Hannah moaned "Fuck me even harder!" _

_Marcus went even harder using all his might to fuck her and with each shove his rock hard cock went in deeper almost to the point you could see it protruding in her stomach. Marcus slid in and out coating his cock with her fluids from her wet clinging hole feeling the pressure grow within he was almost ready to explode his batter deep inside her. With the pair of them about ready to climax Hannah started to tighten up around his immense pulsating cock and arch her back Marcus now going even faster and harder which made Hannah arch even more and grip him tight with her legs as she felt her body tense up. They moaned with pleasure echoing the cave to an almost defining vibration in their ears. Marcus flooded her with his sperm filling her up so much it gushed out of her loaded pussy._

_They laid there panting like dogs Marcus still on top of her with is softened prick resting against her folds. Once he caught his breath he rolled off of her making sure not to lay in his own mess, Hannah was still breathing rapidly and unable to move she was too weak from the major orgasm she just had. So she just laid there drifting of to sleep but not before telling Marcus how incredible he was at pleasing a woman. _


End file.
